Todo Por Pasar el Examen
by milady.potter
Summary: ( YAOI) El chico más inteligente de la universidad ayudaría al mangazo de la misma para que pasara el examen de historia a cambio de un precio.


**Aclaración:** La idea principal y algunos párrafos de esta historia son de su autor "Anónimo" (Al final sus datos)... Además los personajes del anime de Naruto le pertenecen a su propietario el Sr. _Masashi Kishimoto_...

Y esta historia es sin fin de lucro. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**"Examen"**

Naruto Uzumaki de 20 años, se dio cuenta de que están cambiando sus gustos. Hasta hace más de 6 meses se encontraba enamoradísimo de Sakura, una chica popular que no tenía ningún sentimiento hacia él, solo para el chico más popular de la Universidad Sasuke.

Él era rubio pero no era virgen, tenía tiempo que no tiene relaciones íntimas con nadie desde que termino hace 2 meses con su exnovia Hinata, una chica linda pero demasiada tímida.

Naruto tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y cierto sentimiento hacia el chico popular de la Universidad. Que desde que lo conoció se había aguantado las ganas que tenia de tenerlo toda una noche con él, compartiendo más que una simple platica.

El rubio tenía tres hermosas marquitas en cada uno de sus cachetes pero no el valor para conseguirse a Sasuke y llevárselo a su casa, habitación y cama, para gozar de una tarde o noche de sus cuerpos.

El ojiazul es el más inteligente de su carrera y debido a eso vio la oportunidad de perdérselo sin miedo a que se burlar de él. Para su buena suerte era épocas de exámenes finales y él rubio por su inteligencia tenía la oportunidad de ayudar a Sasuke.

Sasuke de 20 años también, era inteligente pero no tanto como el rubio, en lo que si le ganaba era lo guapo, alto, cuerpazo y paquete incluido, todo un mangazo de piel clara de ojos y cabellos negros como la misma noche sin estrellas.

En clases de historia, el rubio tenía un profesor muy responsable y amable, pero cuando era los exámenes era muy estrictos con todos, ese día estaba intranquilo por que iban a dar el resultado de examen.

- Hurano Sakura aprobada, Nara Shikamura aprobado.- iba diciendo el profesor Iruka mientras iba entregando los exámenes y en eso.- Uchiha Sasuke reprobado, Uzumaki Naruto aprobado...

El rubio vio la oportunidad para tener a ese mangazo en su cama. Cuando termino el profesor de entregar los exámenes, todos comenzaron a salir del salón y cuando iba a levantarse el ojiazul, el pelinegro se le acerco.

- Corrige el examen.

- ¿Qué me vas a dar?.-dijo un emocionado rubio.

- Lo que quieras mi Kitsune.- dijo con una voz tan sexy que me enloqueció.

Desde ese día había quedado cada tarde en la biblioteca de la universidad para estudiar para el examen de historia, este solo para reprobado, ya que el profesor no quería que nadie preparara su materia y les dio una oportunidad más, ese era el caso de Sasuke. Con todo esto había pasado toda una semana y el lunes por la tarde se volvieron a encontrar.

- Aprobé la materia Kitsune.

- Mi paga.

- Si lo deseas hoy mismo.

- Quien va pagar los gastos.- le pregunto Naruto cada vez más emocionado.

- Yo.- dijo tranquilo Sasuke.

El rubio no quiso saber nada más, todo está dicho entre estos dos chicos, tomaron la moto de Sasuke y se fuero de la universidad sin importarles nada de nada. No importo no saber a dónde lo llevaban, solo sentía el olor del cuerpo del ojinegro que desde que lo olio por primera vez lo excitaba mucho.

Naruto no quiso desaprovechar la situación y comenzó acariciar la espalda de Sasuke, que poco a poco iba bajando más la mano y en eso volteo él.

- Espérate.- dijo enojado, algo que no le gusto al rubio.

En eso llegan a una casa de lujo, hermosa ella, grande y con unos hermosos jardines.

- Es la casa de uno de mis amigos, hay que tener cuidado.- dijo el pelinegro bajándose de la moto.

Sasuke tranquilamente entre a la cocina, mientras que deja solo al rubio en la entrada observando todo la estancia y viendo desde lejos que habla con alguien y cuando regresa a su lado.

- Ya es hora.- dijo Sasuke mientras que abrazaba al ojiazules.

Se lo llevo a unas de las tantas habitaciones de esa casona, al entrar cerró la puerta con llave mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

- Soy todo tuyo mi Kitsune.- dijo mientras que el rubio sin pensarlos lo mira y le comenzó a quitar la ropa poco a poco.

Eso deja sorprendió ante ese cuerpo sudadito, musculoso bien marcado y pero no paro ahí, comenzó a bajarle los pantalones sintiendo el aroma de su pene lo excitaba mucho. Sasuke parado a un lado de la cama, toma al ojiazul pidiéndolo sobre la cama y él sobre el hermoso rubio.

- Todo tuyo mi Kitsune hermoso.

Con eso Naruto no soporto más, lo aventó y le quito la trusa a lo animal, dejándolo completamente desnudo y cuando vio ese pene grande, sabroso y hermoso. No pudo más que metérselo en la boca y darle una mamada, sentir el rico sabor saladito.

- Solo te vas a quedar ahí.- dijo enojado pero con una sonrisa coqueta.

No contesto solo inicio a besarle y lamber todo su cuerpo, pero él comienza a besar al rubio en la boca, acariciándole el pene, y una de sus manos libre comenzó a irse al trasero del Kitsune mientras que las acariciaba y lo voltio rápidamente, dejándose hacer con felicidad y excitación el ojiazul.

- Ahora es mi turno.- dijo con un extraño brillo en los ojos Sasuke.

Tomo las nalgas de Naruto las abrió y comenzó a besarle su ano, metiendo un dedo, después dos y termino con tres para preparado, pero al rubio no le importo mucho, le encanta lo que le estaban haciendo y en eso sintió como lo estaba penetrando con algo de problemas, ya que no entraba por su 25 de largo por 8 de diámetro.

En eso que Naruto estaba ayudando a que su Sasuke lo terminara de penetrar se da cuenta que entran los tres mejores amigo del ojinegros. Garra un chico muy serio, callado y pelirrojo, Sai muy parecido físicamente que Sasuke pero más pervertido y Neji un chico muy inteligente, de cabellos largo y ojos blancos. Ante eso se puso nervioso pero...

- Mi kitsune tranquilo.- dijo Sasuke mientras lo besaba y abrazaba pero sin salir de él.- Mis amigos y yo te vamos a dar la mejor noche de tu vida.

**:::::... FIN ...:::::**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Al principio mi llamo mucho la atención la historia, sobre todo la idea principal pero como iba leyendo pensé en no traérselas, pero después de tres leídas y muchas modificaciones en donde solo me quede con la idea principal y algunos párrafos, y haciéndole mucho modificaciones a la historia original se las traje.

Espero que nadie se enoje ante eso, ya que son una persona que le gusta la honestidad le dijo la verdad y no solo me la robo sin decir la verdad de su origen. Y espero que les guste.

**_Su amiga Milady Potter_**

**_P.D. _**Como dije anteriormente la idea principal y algunos párrafos de esta historia no es mía, son de su autor y yo sola lo tome prestada para darles vida a los personajes de Naruto, modificándola y dando más argumentos a mi gusto. Espero que su autor original no se moleste esto.

De esta historia no tengo su permiso, ya que no hay ningún dato del autor, pero la tome prestada y aquí pongo los pocos datos de ella, si alguien saber quién es su autor original y me puede dar sus datos para pedir permiso oficialmente... me encantaría.

**Autor Original: **Anónimo

**Titulo Original:** Examen: Por Pasar el Examen

**Publicada: ** 2005-11-19 17:05:28

**Enlace de la Historia Original:** .


End file.
